A new life?
by DianeChambers87
Summary: I updated, and Chapter 5 is now available! :) Continuation to One for the Road S&D story
1. Chapter 1: A Slight Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Cheers or the Characters. This is simply a fan-fiction, by me the fan. I am not getting paid or receiving any money to write this. I only own the plot.  
  
(At Cheers present day)  
  
Norm: good afternoon everybody.  
  
Everyone: NORMMM!  
  
Woody: what's up Mr. Peterson?  
  
Norm: My cholesterol, Sugar, and Blood Pressure levels, and the sky.  
  
Woody: Just came from the doctors huh?(pours norm a beer)  
  
Norm: (sits on his stool) Yup Vera insisted on me getting a check up, because she says I don't do enough exercise. Can you believe her? Do you know How much incredible energy it takes me to walk up and down those steps (points to the steps outside the bar)?  
  
Woody: (looks a little confused and then ponders a little bit while Norm sips his beer) No Mr. Peterson how much Energy does it take for you to climb those steps?  
  
Norm: ALOT woody...hey where's Sammy?  
  
Carla: (comes in from the back room) he's in the office trying to figure out his new computer. Frankly I don't know why he keeps trying, that gives Rebecca something to do while she's here.  
  
Norm: Yea, but now Rebecca has her two kids with Don and they are 5 and 6, she's a little busier than she was before.  
  
Carla: So what?! I have my 8 children plus 5 grand kids all living with me and only two of the so called "fathers" are helping me support the entire family.  
  
Norm: (thinks about his answer cautiously before answering) uhhh... yea but Carla your super woman....we ARE talking about Rebecca Howe. The same woman who burnt down this bar. I think you have proven to be a little bit more responsible.  
  
Carla: Yea i guess your right  
  
(Sam comes out of the office)  
  
Sam: hey norm...um do you know anything about computers?  
  
Norm: yea i know a little bit..why?  
  
Sam: what switch turns it on?  
  
Norm: switch...aren't there buttons?  
  
Sam: um....ok  
  
Norm: here i'll go see it  
  
Sam: thanx man  
  
Norm: No problem.  
  
Sam: hey Carla the beer distributor was supposed to call, did he call?  
  
Carla: No Sam, the phone hasn't rung all morning.  
  
Woody: Yea Sam they haven't called  
  
Sam: (walks in behind the bar) (phone rings) here that's probably them let me get it.  
  
Sam: Cheers  
  
(on a cell phone in a cab)  
  
Diane: Sam? is that you?  
  
Sam: D-Diane?  
  
Diane: hello sam, How are you?  
  
Sam: Im Good, real good and you?  
  
Diane: Oh im wonderful, just excellent...And everyone down at Cheers?  
  
Sam: (looks out into the bar at everyone) yea they are all good.  
  
Diane: thats good....  
  
Sam: Diane?  
  
Diane: mmhhmmm?  
  
Sam: Is there something wrong...or well why did you call?  
  
Diane: Well sam i guess (sighs and slightly lets out a nervous laugh) i have to talk to you in person....i have something to tell you. Im in a cab down the street from Cheers. I wanted to call before i went in... (right after the last scene you see a girl, around 9 years old, walking down the Steps of Cheers)  
  
Carla: (sees the girl walking into the bar and is confused when she doesn't see anyone following) Hey kid, are you here by yourself?  
  
Elizabeth: um...No my mommy is right outside paying the cabbie.  
  
Carla: (realizes how cute the little girl is, she has brown hair and these beautiful big green eyes, with the perfect little nose, and perfect hair) Oh, aren't you a little young to be bar hopping with your mom?  
  
Elizabeth: (smiles) No my mommy said that she had some work stuff to do here and she said that if i was a good girl and sat down by the Indian in the booth she was going to take me out for ice cream later.  
  
Carla: (chuckles a little bit) Well the Indians name is Tecumseh, and im guessing (points to the booth next to tecumseh) thats where your mommy wants you to sit. By the way whats your mommies name?  
  
Elizabeth: Oh im not suppose to say.  
  
Carla: Well then whats your name?  
  
Elizabeth: Im not really suppose to talk to strangers, but you seem kind of nice. My name is Elizabeth.  
  
Carla: (smiles and looks amused) Well Elizabeth would you like some orange soda?  
  
Elizabeth: Sure!  
  
Carla: Ok (leads elizabeth to her booth) well here's your booth and i will bring you that Orange soda in just a second.  
  
Elizabeth: Thank you Ma'am!  
  
Carla: Ahh you can call me Carla kid!  
  
(Sam is behind the bar trying to cope with the phone call he had just got, drops a few alka seltzers into a glass of water)  
  
(the door opens and Diane walks into the bar)  
  
Diane: Hello everyone.  
  
(carla is getting the orange soda out of the freezer...stops... drops the the bottle.... and realizes who just walked in)  
  
Carla: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (faints and is barely caught by Sam)  
  
Sam: Norm, Woody, Cliffy get her into my office to lie down.  
  
All three of them: Ok Sammy  
  
(so the each grab her and take her into the back room)  
  
Diane: (approaches the bar) I see Carla is still pretty much the same!  
  
Sam: Well ( walks over to the end of the bar where diane is sitting, chuckles and Smiles that Sammy smile) what can you expect? Carla's Carla.  
  
Diane: Yes i suppose it would be awkward if she didn't put on the entire mascarade every time she saw me. I have grown accustomed to her screaming in my presence.  
  
Sam: (still smiling) yeah, yeah i would suppose so.  
  
Sam: So how have you've been? God its been what 7, 9 years?  
  
Diane: ten actually.  
  
Sam: Wow! by golly your right 10 years. Time goes by fast when your..um...here.  
  
Diane: I have been great! I've had a good career, and I even published a few novels.  
  
Sam: Thats great. Thats wonderful. (pauses and thinks for a couple of seconds) Well i've had success too!  
  
Diane: Really Sam?  
  
Sam: Yes, the bar is making more money than ever, and i've upgraded everything to computers.  
  
Diane: thats very wise, and good for business.(Smiles) Well good for you Sam! Im happy for you!  
  
Sam: Well thank you! (stops smiling and leans in) I believe you had something you wanted to talk about?  
  
Diane: Yes! um....gee i don't know where to start well...hmm.. Well ok here it goes, you know how 10 years ago when i came back, we got so caught up in each other that we well you know..  
  
Sam: um (chuckles a little bit, and gets a twinkle in his eye) Ofcourse, how could i forget? (smiles again) Sam: You came up all the way to boston, to talk about that? (giggles a little bit and looks at her playfully) WOW! You must be extremely lonely in..where is it again that you live?  
  
Diane: (glares at him and is completely annoyed at his taunting) Los Angeles, and NO im not "lonely" as you so boldly put it!  
  
Sam: (laughs) hey don't get mad im just joking around with you, but if your not lonely then why are you here?  
  
Diane: Sam, the results of our little encounter w-  
  
Sam: (gets annoyed and jumps up) hey what do you mean little?!  
  
Diane: (smiles and slightly rolls her eyes when she realizes how little he's changed) I didn't mean anything by "little", thats besides the point Sam. Listen the results of it was a pregnancy.  
  
Sam: (in a state of shock) wha-? (faints)  
  
(Sam is still semi- unconscience and Woody and Cliff pick him up from the bar floor and carry him into the back room Couch, Diane follows worried with an ice pack)  
  
Woody: (setting sam on the couch) Wow ms. Chambers! (turning to walk out of the backroom with Cliff next to him) i don't know what you did to him but whatever it was it sure knocked him out.  
  
Cliff: Actually diane didn't have to necessarily do anything, its a little known fact that from standing in an upright position while drinking a liquid on the third Tuesday of the month in Spring, because of the moons gravitational pull it can affect you!  
  
Woody: Wow! Thats very interesting Mr. Clavin (cliff puts his arm around him and starts walking out with him)  
  
Cliff: Well thats nothing compared to what can happen to you if you swim on your back in a pond on the first Monday of autumn.  
  
Woody: ( both almost out of sight) really?  
  
Cliff: Oh yeah you see th-(too far away to here what they're saying)  
  
Diane: (who throughout this all has Sam's unconscious head on her lap is looking after cliff with a look of amused disbelief and calls out after them) Thanks Guys!  
  
(Sam's head starts to move back and forth and he starts to open his eyes)  
  
Diane: Sam? Are you ok? How do you feel?  
  
Sam: Huh? wha....Mom? (fully opens his eyes and realizes who is above him) D-D- Diane? wha- happe..Oh My God!  
  
Diane: (puts the ice pack on his head) its ok Sam, really.  
  
Sam: Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?  
  
Diane: i didn't really know how to tell you. I picked up the phone so many times to call you, and there were even a few times when I did call. Then I would hear your voice and hang up.  
  
Sam: (briskly gets up and almost trips while getting off the couch) Well that's a rotten thing to do Diane! I mean you should have told me.  
  
Diane: (begins to cry) I know I know, Sam...I'm so sorry I should have handled the situation better. I well when Elizabeth was born I-  
  
Sam: (gets a smile on his face) ohhh it's a girl?  
  
Diane: (smiles) Yes, a beautiful little girl, she has your hair.  
  
Sam: (runs his hands through his now grayish hair) really? and she should be around what 9 now?  
  
Diane: yes she just turned nine on 20th of February. You see when I found out i was pregnant i didn't know what to do, I thought about going back to Boston so well we could all be part of her life. But I was afraid of how you would react. I mean i knew you were good with children. its just that well when we were together we never really discussed having kids. and well i was afraid that you wouldn't like the Idea of being a dad. That it would interfere with your Don Juan life. Sam: Wha...? Diane that's crap and you know it! You should have told me! (Gets his "crazy" eyes look, you know which one, the one where he gets when one of three things is happening to him. 1)Cheers is in trouble, 2) fighting with Diane or Diane has done something to him, or 3) Something happens to his "vette") I mean don't get me wrong I enjoy my lifestyle but you know me better than that, and plus when have you had a hard time telling me something.....Now that i think about it when have you ever had a hard time telling any one anything?!  
  
Diane: (tears start to well up in her eyes) Sam, I understand that you are angry with me for not telling you, and you have every right to be,(sobbing) but for Elizabeth's sake could you put that past you for right now?  
  
Sam: (sits next to her and tries to comfort her by putting his arms around her) Aww Diane don't cry (gets a sad look on his face) I hate it when you cry...please don't cry. I'm not mad at you, I just want to see my daughter. I have always wanted a kid...I just want to see her, I want to make up for lost time.  
  
Diane: (stops crying sniffles a little bit and smiles) I should have known you would make a great dad. I was stupid, could you ever forgive me Sam? I Mean I know what I did was unforgivable, but we-  
  
Sam: Relax sweetheart I forgive you.(smiles)  
  
(stare at each other for a brief moment)  
  
Diane: (Stands up Quickly) Sam, I haven't told you everything.  
  
Sam: Huh? What else could there possibly be?  
  
Diane: Elizabeth is here.  
  
Sam: You mean in Boston.  
  
Diane: No, I mean she is in Cheers.  
  
(Sam tries to stand up, but does so too quickly so he trips and smashes against the pool table where two balls come down and hit Sam on the head)  
  
Diane: (bends quickly) Sam are you alright?!!  
  
Sam: ...Yea ...I'm ok, I've been meaning to get that pool table fixed.  
  
Sam: (stands up to his full 6'4 feet height, and smiles) She's here?! where ?!  
  
Diane: I told her to wait for me by the booth next to Tecumseh, lets go see her (grabs his hand and starts walking but Sam isn't moving)  
  
Sam: Wait, but...I wasn't prepared for this..I don't even know what to say. 


	2. Chapter 2: Reconciliation was a long way...

Sam: (turns her around and looks at her straight in the eyes) The truth is, I thought all hope was lost for having a child .once you left.  
  
Diane: (puts on a confused face) Sam, what are you talking about? I thought last time we saw each other, (walks over to the pool table and starts tossing the 8 ball back and forth avoiding all eye contact with Sam) agreed that it was too late for us.that that ship had sailed.(stops, turns around, and looks at him) I mean didn't we?  
  
Sam: I'm not talking about last time I saw you. I don't know if you remember, but a long, long time ago a certain stuck-up, caught up in her self, gorgeous, blond came to this bar, stole my heart and left me.  
  
Diane: (puts on the Diane trying to rationalize face) Sam, that was a very long time ago.those were different times, it was different situation, and I thought that we had already discussed it. I told you why I didn't come back for those six years.an-  
  
Sam: (seems slightly frustrated, but really is just trying to be sincere) no no no that's not what I mean. You see I-I (slightly smiles and blushes, and looks up and down and over Diane's shoulders, but once again focused on her slightly moist green eyes) God this is so embarrassing to admit to you, but I really don't have anything to loose. we had bought our house already, the house where we were going to live when we were married, the house where all our kids were suppose to be (starts walking away and stops looks down at the floor) the house where those kids were suppose to grow up, the house we were going to stay awake night after night waiting to see if those kids would ever come home.and when they did we would scold them a little bit, but smile to see them safely in our arms. The house where all the Christmas and thanksgiving dinners were suppose to be, (looks up to a sad look of remorse on her face and a tear streaming down Diane's cheek) The house where we were suppose to grow old together. stupid dream.huh?  
  
Diane: (puts on a sad smile when realizing that she had had the same dream) No Sam, not at all.I-  
  
Sam: Before you say anything else, whatever you do don't apologies, I mean I guess it was never meant to be, but the truth is I did try to have a child with Rebecca, you remember Rebecca don't you?  
  
Diane: (the sentence had caught her a little off guard and she looked a little bit surprise, plus she was amazed at how well he knew her, and knew that she was going to try to apologies) Um.. yes. I think so.wait, isn't she that friend of yours that pretended to be your wife when I came back?  
  
Sam: (chuckles a little bit) Yea, that was becky alright, w-  
  
Diane: (puts on a strange look on her face, it's not really and angry look, it's more of a betrayed, estranged, and well jealous look) I thought you two were friends. I can't imagine how serious you must have been with her to try and impregnate her.  
  
Sam: (comes over and kind of hugs her) Oh no honey, it wasn't anything like that! We weren't a couple.  
  
Diane: (now looks extremely confused) What?  
  
Sam: No, see me and Rebecca are really close friends, I mean we almost did try to go out at one point but it didn't really work out. You could say that we are each others or were each others support system, every time a relationship with her went wrong she'd call me drunk or just messed up and I'd go try and sober her up and help her. She was one of the ones that encouraged me to go to my weekly sexaholic meetings. And well that was a time when we were both depressed and really had nothing going for us. So we tried to have a kid, to see if that would complete our lives but she never got pregnant. (smiles a little bit) she always blamed that part on me, (slightly chuckles) but I guess I proved her wrong.  
  
Diane: (laughs a little bit too) Yes, I guess you did.  
  
Sam: But then we both realized that even though we were good friends, we couldn't have given that child a good home. So we stopped, and Rebecca eventually found Don, and I guess that was about the time you showed up (just kind of blankly stares at her).  
  
Diane: Sam, I am going to go and get Elizabeth now, maybe it will be easier for you without an audience. So I'll be back in a couple of minutes.  
  
Sam: Yeah, that's a great idea. (Sits down on the couch and watches Diane walk out into the bar).  
  
(Diane walks into the Bar Norm is sitting in his stool drinking beer, cliff is still talking to woody about God knows what, Carla after waking up is behind the bar filling a mug with beer, and Rebecca has come in and is sitting in the seat where Diane use to sit when she read looking through the cigar box)  
  
Diane: (smiles and puts her hand on Norms shoulder) Hello Norman! How are you?  
  
Norm: (turns around recognizes who's talking to him and smiles too) Hey Diane! I'm gr- (they both are startled when they here a crash, and then they realize it was Carla dropping the mugs).  
  
Carla: It's ok, I'm ok. smiles, hello Diane.. (grinds her teeth)  
  
Rebecca: Carla what is wrong with you today? This is the third glass you've broken today!  
  
Carla: I'm fine Rebecca, Rebecca you remember Diane, Diane you remember Rebecca.  
  
Diane: Yes, Hello.  
  
Rebecca: Hi, when did you get in? (walks over to Diane, from the stool)  
  
Carla: Excuse me I have to go dip my head in boiling hot oil, and submerge my tongue in acid.  
  
Diane: Oh Carla really, do we have to go through with all of this every time you see me? Whatever happened to the good old days when insulting my body and intellect were enough?  
  
Carla: Did you put too much peroxide in your hair?! I haven't insulted you in over 15 years and I'm not about to start now!!  
  
Diane: (Smiles when she hears the familiar peroxide remark) thank you Carla.  
  
Carla: Oh, blech!! (starts walking back and forth behind the bar) I have to punish my tongue!!! Runs over to the bar flap and closes it on her tongue. (both Diane and Rebecca grimace and cover their eyes)  
  
Rebecca: Carla! Stop it, don't you have customers to wait on or at least insult?  
  
Carla: As a matter a fact I do have a little girl over there that I was suppose to bring a soda to a half an hour ago, (glares at Diane) but something stopped me.  
  
Diane: What little girl?  
  
Carla: (looks up towards the booth next to Tecumseh) over there next to the Indian.  
  
(Diane is about to say "that's my daughter" but decides not to and instead waits to see what happens. There is no way in knowing how Carla would react)  
  
Rebecca: What is a little girl doing in a bar at midday?  
  
Carla: She says she was waiting for her mom, hmm.. but I guess her mom never came in. Here let me call her to see what's going on.  
  
(Throughout all of this Norm's head is just moving back and forth as the conversation goes on, and Diane is standing next to him with Rebecca next to her. Diane has a knowing smile on her face.)  
  
Carla: Elizabeth! Elizabeth! (The little girl who was coloring something on the table looks up) Could you come here for a second?  
  
(Elizabeth gets up and starts walking towards the bar, but then sees who's on the other end of the bar)  
  
Elizabeth: (happily running) Mommy! Mommy!  
  
(gets to Diane and gives her a hug)  
  
Diane: (hugs her back) Hi baby, were you a good girl?  
  
Elizabeth: Yes Mommy I was, ask Carla! (who is now looking at them in horror)  
  
(Diane looks at Carla, who slightly nods, and still has a look of horror on her face and is virtually speechless)  
  
Elizabeth: Can we go out to Ice-cream now mommy? Can we please, please, please?  
  
Diane: Not just yet sweetheart first I want you to meet someone. 


	3. Chapter3:A Meeting 9 years in the Making

Elizabeth: Ok, but only if you promise that we can go out for ice cream later..  
  
Diane: (laughs and looks at her child anticipating what's about to happen) ok, I promise.  
  
(Diane takes Elizabeth's little hand and they walk into the backroom; Carla, Norm, Cliff, and Rebecca are all there looking confused, well actually Cliff and Rebecca are confused but Norm and Carla know better than that.)  
  
Carla: N-n-norm. do you think th-  
  
Norm: (kind of lifts his head a little bit, and just nods and picks up the newspaper) Oh yeah.  
  
(We see Sam sitting on the couch fidgeting in the pool room, looking at the floor, and hear Diane and Elizabeth walk in)  
  
Diane: Sam?  
  
(he stands up fairly quickly and smiles a nervous smile when he sees Diane, and then looks down beside her and just kind of stands there in aw, not moving a muscle.)  
  
Diane: Elizabeth, I would like you to meet Sam Malone, Sam this is Elizabeth Barrett Malone.  
  
Sam: (kind of snaps out of his miniature state of shock) H-h-(clears his throat) Hello there Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth: (Diane slightly pushes her towards Sam) Hello, Mr. Malone.  
  
Sam: Oh no, no, (smiles) no, no (kneels down to be her height) you can call me Sam. (he looks at Diane for help)  
  
Diane: (kneels down next to Elizabeth) Liz, remember that day when you asked mommy why you didn't have a daddy like some of the other kids in your class?  
  
Elizabeth: uh-huh  
  
Diane: and remember I told you that your Daddy loved you very much but he had to be away for a while.  
  
Elizabeth: yes (looks slightly puzzled)  
  
Diane: Well sweetheart, (looks at Sam with euphoria) this is your Father.  
  
Elizabeth: (with a look of joy on her face) Really?!!  
  
Sam: (smiling and is ecstatic at his daughter's happy reaction. He was dreading the possibility of her hating him) yes, Elizabeth, I'm your dad.  
  
(Elizabeth runs the short distance she was from he father and hugs him, and Sam at first is surprised but then he feels so much love towards the little girl that he hugs her back and picks her up to his full 6'4 feet height, Diane is looking at them adoringly and tears are streaming down her eyes.)  
  
Elizabeth: I've missed you so much!  
  
Sam: (shoots a look at Diane) I've missed you too.  
  
Sam: (Elizabeth still in his arms) Liz, may I call you Liz?  
  
Elizabeth: Sure, I like Liz only mommy calls me that, but I like that you call me that too.  
  
Sam: Well (smiles, and kisses Elizabeth on the cheek) it will be our special nickname! Here I want you to meet some people, (almost running walks through the narrow hallway between the pool room and the Bar. Diane follows them)  
  
Sam: Hey everyone!!! (the bar who is full of people talking became silent and looked at him) This is my Daughter!  
  
(the bar was silent. You could hear the fizzing of the freshly poured beers.)  
  
Rebecca: Huh?  
  
Cliff: wow, Sammy's offspring.. (staring at Elizabeth and walking towards Sam and her who by the way is still in his arms) ..this .(swallows) this here is like Royalty..  
  
Elizabeth: (turns to Sam's ear) Daddy he's scares me.  
  
Sam: That's alright sweetheart he scares every body. (looks at cliff who is now inches away from them) Cliffy could you maybe back up a couple of miles.  
  
Cliff: Ay ay Captain (Salutes Sam).  
  
Norm: (turns around on his stool) Yea cliff try Zimbabwe. Aw Sam she's cute and looks like you! (glances at Diane) well, there's a mix, you know how these thing work. Hey could you and the princess come around to the bar in here and pour me some royal refreshments.  
  
Sam: Uhh, Norm I'm kinda busy at the moment, why don't you ask Carla to fill it up for you. (turns his head around the bar looking for Carla) w- where is Carla?  
  
Rebecca: She was here a minute ago.  
  
Norm: (leans over the bar from his stool) Ugh.. I found her. Carla? Carla are you there?  
  
Carla: (from the floor of the bar) No, I'm dead Norm. All hope is lost. I lost the battle (stands up and walks to where Diane is standing) You won. You got him. I can't defend him from this.Sam I'm going to go lie down in your office. (Sam nods, and she walks into his office)  
  
Sam: She'll be alright everyone. You know Carla.hehe (looks at Elizabeth and smiles)  
  
Rebecca: aw, She so cute! Hi, I'm your Auntie Rebecca, Elizabeth you have to come over some time and play with my little boys! I'm sure they'd love it!  
  
Elizabeth: (looks at her mom and then her dad for approval) sure, I guess that would be fun.  
  
Diane: Sam, you know it's a lovely day outside, did I tell you that Elizabeth plays Softball? She's the best batter on the team.  
  
Sam: Of course she is, she has Mayday Malone's blood in her. (puts Elizabeth down) You want to go throw the ball around?  
  
Elizabeth: Yeah (her eyes light up)!  
  
Sam: Ok! I got a bat, ball and mitt in the back. Will you come with me to get it?  
  
Elizabeth: Ok. (grabs his hand) 


	4. Chapter 4: Becky's Curiosity with a Carl...

(Sam and Elizabeth both walk out of the bar together. Diane has such a happy yet teary look on her face, and she walks over to sit on the stool next to Cliff who is next to Norm. Rebecca is sitting there amazed, Cliff is still sort of in a state of shock, and Norm is sipping his beer.)  
  
Rebecca: (Changes stools to sit next to Diane) I can't believe it! I don't think I have ever seen Sam so happy!  
  
Diane: (smiles) Yeah, I feel just dreadful for not telling him.  
  
Rebecca: (slightly frowns) Why did you wait this long before telling Sam, if you don't mind my asking?  
  
Diane: (sighs, and is still smiling) Of course I don't mind, well me and Sam have always had a complex relationship. I mean what you saw 10 years ago wasn't even the peak of it.  
  
Rebecca: Really (Kind of chuckles to herself) you seem like a well bred, classy woman. Tell me why Sam? I mean not to insult Sam or anything; it's just that well you two seem to have nothing in common.  
  
Diane: (smiles and sort of stares of into the bar and for a brief second felt like she was back there flirting with Sam, hearing Cliff talk about nonsense, trading bitter but yet witty remarks with Carla, yelling out "Norman" when Norm walked in the door, thinking every remark Coach said was incredibly adorable, and loving young Woody's naïve remarks.) That is true Sam and I don't have much in common. Sometimes it was good..Sometimes it was not so good (kind of looks down). Sometimes we would both hurt each other in vindictive ways; other times we would thrive off each others qualities. (Looks up and directly into Rebecca's eyes) I do love him, I always have and I always will.  
  
Rebecca: I'm sorry, but lady I have known Sam Malone now for almost 15 years, and in all that time, and excluding that one time you came, the most intelligent date I have ever seen him bring by was some blonde bimbo airline stewardess. Who thought cottage cheese could only be eaten in the mountains! I'm having a little trouble picturing Sam and You dating.  
  
Diane: (makes out a "W" in her mouth, or in other words was about to say "Well." but then abruptly stops looks to her left at Norm) Norman, you can be dubbed as the observer of this establishment, (pats him on the shoulder) maybe you can describe to Rebecca what the relationship between Sam and I was like (smiles).  
  
(Rebecca tilts forward so she can see Norm better.)  
  
Norm: Well Diane, there is only one word in the English Language that I am aware of that could describe the entertaining show you and Sammy put on every night.. hell, which is why I am certain that if you two would have gotten married it would have worked out!  
  
(Rebecca looks puzzled like she doesn't quite understand, and tilts back)  
  
Diane: (as a respond to what Norm had just said she nods, and clears her throat) Thank you Norman.  
  
Norm: No problem Diane. (Smiles, looks at Woody who is pouring a martini behind the bar) Hey Woodman how 'bout topping this off (lifts his mug up to woody).  
  
Woody: Sure thing Mr. Peterson (takes Norm's mug and pours him some fresh beer).  
  
Diane: (looks at Rebecca and slightly frowns) Well to answer your original question, why did I wait this long to tell him? To put it frankly I was somewhat scared.  
  
Rebecca: (scrunches her face and leans against her hand, her upper torso is completely turned and looking at Diane, but her legs and buttocks are facing the bar) I'm not entirely sure I understand.  
  
Diane: I was scared of Sam's reaction, I was scared of what it would mean between us, and I was scared for Elizabeth (kind of chuckles). As you probably already know, Sam and I are not known for rational and civilized arguments. It was a mistake, I admit that now, I cheated Sam out of 10 years of love and family. For that I will never forgive myself, but you must understand that my intentions were never meant to be cruel or malicious. It was mostly my own futility and qualms that barred me from coming back sooner. (her eyes start to water again, she smiles, then quickly composes herself)  
  
Rebecca: (kind of pats her on the back to comfort her) The important part is that you did come back (smiles).  
  
(Rebecca lets out a sigh of understanding. She finally knew what Sam and Diane were about, well at least she knew Diane's half of it, she would have to wait until later to see if she could get anything out of Sam. But nevertheless, she had an understanding of why Sam would freak out any time the name Diane Chambers was mentioned.)  
  
Diane: (tilts her head to the side) Yeah. Rebecca, thank you for listening I really appreciate it. I-  
  
(office door slams open both Diane and Rebecca slightly jump at the sudden noise)  
  
(Carla kind of pops her head out, and let's out a frustrated and obvious breath, Diane freezes doesn't say anything and waits. Carla slowly and carefully walks over to Diane and Rebecca)  
  
Carla: Ok Whitey!  
  
(Diane rolls her eyes, but realizes that two harmless insults in a row from Carla was a good sign.)  
  
Carla: since the kid is Sam's, and I have to admit that I kind of like her. (analyzes Diane up and down) Well, the Malone part of her anyways, you won't have to worry about me picking on her. In fact for some reason I kind of like the idea of having her around, but I want you to know that just because of her I am not going to let up on you. This is war doofus!  
  
Diane: (smiles, and gives Carla a playful look) Nice to see you've come around Carla, and believe me when I say that I do appreciate you not insulting Liz.  
  
Carla: (scrunches her face in disgust picks up her tray) Eww, God I knew you would get all mushy! (walks away) 


	5. Chapter 5: Old wounds die hard

(A couple of hours pass, and we see Diane and Rebecca just talking about the kids, Elizabeth and Rebecca's two little boys. Both of them are sipping a glass of white wine, Norm, Cliff, and Woody are having a fascinating discussion on how if walking to the moon were possible how many steps would it take? Carla is serving drinks and every once in a while pops into Rebecca and Diane's conversation to insult either of them, or insults cliff.)  
  
(Diane looks up when she hears Sam's laugh coming from outside, she quickly looks down and mentally chastises herself for recognizing Sam's laugh after all of these years. For she did tell Rebecca that she still loved him, but she had completely convinced herself before coming that something between them would be out of the question and that she did not want to put Elizabeth, but really herself, in that position. She was afraid of being in love with him again. She was afraid of going through all of the pain and agony she went through when she left ten years ago, thinking that it was the best thing to do, and then being completely blown away when she discovered that she was pregnant with his child. Finally she didn't want to build her hopes up, what made her think that Sam wasn't dating anybody else? I mean they haven't really talked since she's come back, he could be completely in love with someone else. No, not her Sam! For that is how she still thought of him her Sam, her love, and for the last years Elizabeth was enough of him to hold her in Los Angeles. Every single day, however, Elizabeth grew more like her father, and finally Diane could no longer deny his existence.)  
  
(Sam and Elizabeth were walking hand in hand down the steps giggling and looking like they were having a great time together. Diane looked back up and smiled, Rebecca then also looked to see what she was smiling at and also smiled when she saw Elizabeth and Sam entering the bar.)  
  
Sam: (is catching his breath from laughing) Diane, (looks down at Elizabeth, and is smiling with proud eyes) you didn't do Liz here justice when you said that she was the best player on her team! She is the best nine year old batter and pitcher I have ever seen!!!  
  
(Elizabeth blushes, but smiles, and kind of hides behind his trousers)  
  
Sam: Aww honey don't be embarrassed! It's true!  
  
Elizabeth: (giggles) thanks Daddy.  
  
(Sam kind of stops when he hears the words "Daddy" she hadn't called him that or Dad or any other paternal nick name, but he hadn't realized it until that moment. His eyes light up with joy and you see him pick her up)  
  
(They walk over to where Diane and Rebecca are sitting, he sets her down on the bar next to Diane, Cliff and Norm had just gone to play pool so there was room. Sam walks behind the bar to get Elizabeth some water)  
  
Diane: (smiles, pulls Elizabeth's hair out of her face and gets a tissue out of her purse and start's wiping the dirt smudges off her daughter's face.) Did you show your Father your curve ball?  
  
Sam: (hands Elizabeth the glass of water) Here you go sweetheart, She sure did!  
  
Elizabeth: (picks up the glass and starts drinking the water) Thank you.  
  
Sam: Your (opens up a soda) welcome.  
  
Sam: (puts on a serious face, and looks at Diane) Uhh, Diane can I talk to you in my office for a second?  
  
Diane: Of course Sam. (looks around) Rebecca would you keep an eye on Elizabeth for me?  
  
(Sam walks around the bar and stands next to Diane)  
  
Rebecca: Sure! It will give us some time to get to know each other (looks at Elizabeth and smiles).  
  
(Diane gets off the stool and they walk into the office together.)  
  
(Sam sits down in his chair and Diane stands there looking at him, and sort of goes into a daydream when she saw Sam sitting in his chair. Exactly how she had remembered him. His office hadn't changed a bit either. No, he couldn't have changed that much, or could he?)  
  
Sam: (kind of snaps his fingers) Diane???  
  
Diane: (shakes her head and comes back to reality) Oh sorry Sam, I think I went into a bit of a daze..  
  
Sam: (motions the couch) Please, sit.  
  
Diane: (Sits down) thank you Sam. Sam, I am amazed! I mean except for that computer your office looks exactly like I remember it (is looking around at all the different things).  
  
(While she's talking he's looking at her amazed at how little she had changed she still looked as beautiful as ever.)  
  
Sam: Diane, I was wondering what are we going to do with Elizabeth custody- wise? Now that I know her, I can never let her go again, you do understand that, right? (smiles)  
  
Diane: Actually Sam, I spoke to my publisher who recently moved to New York and She told me that it would be more convenient for her if I moved to the east coast.  
  
Sam: (his eyes widen) So your moving here? (composes himself, he doesn't want Diane to see how happy he is) Great!  
  
Diane: Yes, I thought it would be nice for Elizabeth to be in a loving environment. Sam, She could never leave you either. She adores you, I can tell.  
  
Sam: (blurts out) That didn't stop you from leaving me twice!  
  
(Diane looks down, then forces herself to make eye contact, and looks Sam directly in the eye. The look she gives him is not a sad look, nor apologetic look; it is an intense, fiery, look of raw anger)  
  
Diane: (not taking her jade eyes off of Sam's) What stopped you from stopping me?  
  
Sam: (Sam scoffs, and smugly smiles) Oh like (does a short, yet exaggerated version of his own laugh)… like me saying please Diane, don't go….Was going to make you get off the plane and (stands up) give up your dreams for the opportunity to be a bartender's wife?!  
  
(Diane is so completely overcome with irritation and pain that she focuses on the floor tiles)  
  
Sam: Oh, yeah! You see why you're not answering? Because you know it's true! Right? It's true that I was in your way once between you and your goals, and I cannot begin to tell you how painful that was for me! How much it hurt seeing you walk up those steps, and….(looks around and sits down) it's true that not even for a second you turned around to walk back to me. You probably didn't care, the truth is that maybe I was just your little playmate for kicks wasn't I? Just a little boy toy you could play with between Ph. Ds.  
  
Sam: (with a sardonic smile) the truth hurts doesn't it, sweetheart?  
  
(Diane is awestruck, looks at him with such disbelief and disappointment)  
  
Diane: (her voice growing continually hoarse, as a result of holding back any sign of a tear) How dare you sit there and have the audacity to say that to me?! It was you who stopped the wedding; you were the one that persuaded me to go! You stood there behind that door and watched me walk out of your life, TWICE! So please do not have the nerve to sit there pretending to be some sort of helpless fly in a black widows web; when you know as well as I do that it didn't happen that way.  
  
(Sam locks his jaw, and starts grinding his teeth}  
  
Diane: Sam, this argument is not really going to resolve anything. We can't go back in time and change things, I very much wish we could, but we can't. So please we need to move on from all of this resentment, I don't know what to say to you; except this, I did love you, still do, and was in love with you all those years I worked here. (When he heard these words Sam's rock hard exterior turned to clay) It disappoints me that after all of these years, and all we've gone through that is your idea of me and our past relationship.  
  
Sam: Alright, (tilts his head and gives her a heartfelt look) I'm sorry I guess, I blamed you because I didn't want to blame myself.  
  
Diane: (smiles) Sam nobody has "the blame" in our circumstances, it just happened. Fate interceded, and we were forever labeled in the (Sam still smiling kind of roles his eyes and looks up, Diane doesn't notice) eyes of the world as (waves her hand exaggeratedly in the air) "star-crossed lovers". (she goes into one of her Diane modes) Wasn't it Shakespeare that said-  
  
Sam: So about Elizabeth! (smiles, chuckles and gets up)  
  
(Diane smiles at the familiarity of being cut off by him when she was rambling)  
  
(Sam walks over to the couch and sits down with her, and in a chummy way puts his arm around her)  
  
Diane: (looks at him and smiles) Oh Sam, who'd ever think we'd be here in your office? After all these years...  
  
(They both look around at the memorable setting, filled with memories)  
  
Sam: Yeah, (let's out one small, muffled laugh) we sure had some strange ones (Diane nods in agreement)….  
  
Diane: Some of them Sam, and it kills me to admit this to you, were the best in my life… 


	6. Chapter 6: A big surprise

Author's Note: I just wanted to say that I have no Idea why the last chapter did that with the quotation marks. I tried to fix it and e-mailed Fanfiction but nothing happened So I'm really sorry if it's a bit difficult to read. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Sam as she was saying this was studying her from head to toe, remembering what he once claimed as his, longing for it. Suddenly from what appeared to be an impulse he grabbed her. Diane at first was a little taken back, because she was caught off guard. Soon, however, she realized what he was about to do, and willingly let him. He gave her a long passionate kiss. Then suddenly backed away, and stands up and starts to pace around. )  
  
Diane: (dazed) Sam? What's wrong?  
  
Sam: Nothing, Nothing.um Diane ..there's something that I haven't told you..and I think you should..  
  
Diane: (a little surprised that Sam would actually interrupt a kiss to say something) Um.ok, what is it?  
  
Sam: I um.well.a couple of years after you left..I am met this woman. at a um.baseball game.and we got to know each other.she wasn't just some regular chick that I would have normally picked up..and um.we got to know each other and .well we've been together for the last years and it's really quite serious.  
  
(Diane's still processing what he just said and is slightly nodding)  
  
Sam: I'm sorry, (motions to the couch) I shouldn't have done that.  
  
Diane: Oh, well Sam (forces a smile) there's no need to apologize. of course I would expect to you to have someone.It's been .well a long time.  
  
Sam: Diane, trust me, if there is anybody in this world that could tempt me to cheat on Kristine it's you.but I do love her. and well we have something great going..  
  
Diane: Sam, please say no more! I understand completely.about custody. I was thinking that Elizabeth could live with me during the week and then on the um (looks up and is starting to choke up, but quickly composes herself) -on the weekends with you.  
  
Sam: Um, yea! That's sounds ok (smiles). So right now you're staying at a hotel? (sits in his chair)  
  
Diane: Yes, we are staying in the Wyndham up by Fanueil Hall.  
  
Sam: Oh that's a great hotel. great great.hotel..  
  
Diane: Well! I should go, Elizabeth needs a bath desperately! It was really good seeing you Sam.  
  
Sam: Oh you too Diane! Um -wait, would you and Liz like to go out tonight to a restaurant? My treat! It'll be great! You know we can catch up on old times. I can get to know Elizabeth better. and you can meet Kristine!  
  
Diane: Um. sure (what she really wanted to say was no, but she couldn't for two reasons. One her curiosity got the better of her, and two she had no right to deny Sam time with Elizabeth).  
  
Sam: Ok then (smiles again) we'll meet back here at 8-ish!  
  
Diane: That sounds perfect! See you at eight.  
  
Sam: Yeah.Oh and Diane?  
  
Diane: Yes Sam?  
  
Sam: thank you for coming back.  
  
(Diane Smiles and leaves the office)  
  
(She finds Elizabeth sitting next to and talking to Norm)  
  
Elizabeth: Ok Mr. Peterson! Let's see if you can get this one!  
  
Norm: Ok, bring it on!  
  
Elizabeth: If you have a bus, and the bus is empty, but at the first stop 3 people get on, then at the second stop 6 people come on but 2 get off, then at the third stop 7 people get on but 1 gets off.  
  
(Norm picks up a piece of napkin and starts writing the numbers down, Diane is looking at them from a distance and is slightly laughing to her self because she knows how this brain teaser goes.)  
  
Elizabeth: At the fourth stop, 6 people get off and 5 come on. Now here's the question.  
  
Norm: (Norm looking at his notes) Ok! Let's hear it!  
  
Elizabeth: The question is: What's the name of the bus driver?  
  
(Norm has a puzzled look on his face)  
  
Norm: What?  
  
Elizabeth: What's the name of the bus driver?  
  
Norm: I don't know.Miguel?  
  
Elizabeth: Nop! The name of the bus driver is Mr. Peterson! You! Remember how in the beginning I said that you had a bus.  
  
Norm: Oh yea..  
  
(Cliff who was standing close by and was listening to their conversation walks over)  
  
Cliff: (starts laughing) Normie Normie Normie.You got outsmarted by a nine year old!  
  
Elizabeth: Mr. Clavin I got another brain teaser if you want to try one.  
  
Cliff: Sure little lady lay it on me!  
  
Elizabeth: If a rooster is on the top of a triangular shaped roof, when it lays an egg which way will it fall?  
  
(ponders for a second)  
  
Cliff: Well see, Elizabeth, it all depends on the gravity pull for that day and the things ye know dealing with inertia.  
  
Elizabeth: um.well the answer is nowhere because roosters don't lay eggs, chickens do!!  
  
(Norm laughs)  
  
Norm: The Queen of Brain Teasers Ms. Elizabeth Malone!  
  
Diane: (walks over and pets Elizabeth's hair) Your Majesty needs a bath.  
  
Elizabeth: awww but Mom I wanna sit here and talk to Mr. Peterson and Mr. Clavin.  
  
Norm: Yea c'mon Diane she gives Cliff someone to talk to and she makes great spit balls!  
  
Diane: well I'm sorry Norman, but if it's any consolation she'll be back later.  
  
Norm: (looks down at his beer and pouts) Ok.ok I guess...  
  
Diane: Thank you Norman. Come on sweetheart you need a good soak in the tub!  
  
(Diane reaches for Elizabeth's hand)  
  
Diane: Say Goodbye to every one. Oh -and run inside the office and say goodbye to your father.  
  
Elizabeth: Goodbye Everyone!  
  
Most people: Bye Liz.  
  
(She runs into her the office, and goes directly to her father)  
  
Elizabeth: Daddy, Mom says that I need a shower so I have to go.  
  
Sam: Well that's ok Sweetheart you and your Mom are coming back here tonight and going out to dinner with me and my special friend Kristine.  
  
Elizabeth: (looks a bit baffled) Who's Kristine?  
  
Sam: Oh she's just a friend of your Dads.  
  
Elizabeth: Oh (looks down)  
  
Diane: (from outside) Sweetheart we need to go back to the hotel.  
  
Elizabeth: Well Mommy's calling me.  
  
Sam: Yes honey, I'll see you back here tonight.  
  
Elizabeth: Ok, I love you daddy (gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs out)  
  
Sam: I love you too Liz. 


End file.
